1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of dental treatment and more particularly relates to a endodontic post and method of use for treatment of teeth requiring crowns or other endodontic procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental posts for helping to attach an artificial crown to a tooth as well as in root canal therapy is well known in the art. Such posts often have a threaded bottom for screwing securely into the dentine in the tooth's root canal. The threads of such posts engage tightly in the dentine leaving no space between the post and the tooth. The post, usually covered with cement, creates a full contact of the entire post within the root canal of the tooth. Some dental posts have a vertically oriented channel or channels therein to allow for the escape of cement which passes upwards in such channel(s) to allow for the affixation of the post within the tooth. On top of the prepared ground-down tooth and protruding post is usually cemented an artificial crown which is anchored in place by the post.
It is also known in the prior art to form shallow apertures in the sides of teeth for the attachment of various devices thereto such as in orthodontics. Some treatments in root canal therapy involve cutting through the root of the tooth, such as an apicoectomy procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,544 to Weissman discloses a venting aperture and pin provided in an arificial crown through which excess cement and air can pass to allow for void-free setting of such crown. Such aperture, though, is sealed by the escaping cement. U.S. Pat. No. 275,626 of 1883 to Foss suggests an "education tube" which is a hole extending from the root of the tooth to its exterior above the gum line for drainage which hole can be plugged or unplugged as desired.
In the prior art a tooth may be successfully crowned and later the sealed-over root canal area may become infected or decayed, requiring further treatment including root canal therapy.